Young hearts collide 2
by Vmk-xx
Summary: It's been 7 months since the new aliens had landed on the planet. Ben Mason and Hannah Phillips are still in a strong committed relationship only with a few changes, the main change being the new girl Dannie. Join Hannah as she tries to adjust to having another woman in Ben's life, but it doesn't mean she's happy about it. Sequel to Young Hearts Collide. Ben/OC
1. A third part

**Young hearts collide 2 **

**_Hey there guys! I'm back! Finally managed to watch the premiere of falling skies! Been busying with revision and what not so I thought I'd write the first chapter whilst it's getting late here in the UK! I hope you enjoy this, and I am not liking this Dannie girl! So Hannah is going to be jealous of her obviously! _**

**_I did write some of this earlier but my laptop decided to tell me I had saved it but when I went into my documents what I had written was gone! So sorry if this isn't as good as what I am unable to show you because of my stupid laptop! _**

Hannah stood with Ben and Dannie at the top of the cliff waiting for their call from Weaver for them to attack the skitters keeping the harnessed children captive. Hannah looks over at Ben and smiles and mouths 'I love you' which he repeats instantly. Then they get the call through Hannah's walky that it's time for them to attack. Hooking their harnesses up they all jump down each taking down one each of the three skitters guarding the harnessed children. Once they are done Hannah is about to walk up to Ben but Dannie gets there first.

''Nice one Benji!'' She exclaims touching his shoulder.

''Stop calling me that, I hate it.'' Ben responds.

Dannie smirks. ''No you love it.'' She says trying to flirt.

Hannah glares at her whilst she isn't looking, until Ben blocks her view taking her hands in his own.

''Hey.'' He says.

Hannah gives him a look. ''She's doing it again.'' She says pointing her eyes towards Dannie.

Ben rolls his eyes. ''It clearly doesn't work, you're the only one for me baby.'' He says smiling.

She blushes looking up at him. ''And you're all mine Mr Ben Mason.'' She says smirking.

He pecks her on the lips quickly. ''Don't I know it.'' He says biting his lip sending chills up Hannah's spine, he then leans forward. ''You're mine physically and emotionally.'' He whispers causing Hannah's breath to hitch.

''Not here.'' Hannah says cocking her eyebrow.

But before Ben can respond crashing comes from some rocks and two unknown robots come out shooting at them. Along with this skitters begin to pile out of a mine.

''Take cover!'' Weaver orders.

Hannah pulls out her gun and loads it instantly, aiming at the robot as she jumps behind a car with her new fighting partner James by her side. The two of them waiting until Hal is out of ammo before they shoot. When this happens the partners begin to shoot ducking out the way when one of the robots shoots back at them.

Then the robot goes down and Tom appears along with their new alien friend and begins to shoot the other robot. Then it's over, Ben runs over to Hannah, taking her face in his hands and looking up and down her body making sure she's ok.

Hannah laughs. ''Ben I'm fine, just a few cuts.'' She says pushing him off.

Ben smiles at her. ''Sorry I worry.'' He says.

Hannah shakes her head at him and climbs into the jeep with him so they can go home. When they arrive they all help Hal down from his post. He had become paralyzed from the waist down suddenly and no one understood how. Ben pulls Hannah towards Dannie and a couple of others and wraps his arms around her neck as they talk to their friends.

''Good job out their today Hannah, really kick ass.'' James says.

Hannah shrugs and squeezes Ben's hands. ''It's been over seven months since my accident, I really have no fear of those things anymore.'' She says and Ben kisses her forehead.

''Come on baby we better get to the infirmary to help out with the harnessed kids.'' He says taking her hand and pulling her away. They both say bye quickly.

They help out for as long as they can before Ben excuses himself to attend a meeting leaving Hannah alone with the harnessed children, Lourdes and Anne.

Anne approaches Hannah with a look of concern on her face. ''You alright sweetheart?'' She asks her placing an arm around her, Anne was heavily pregnant and due very soon.

Hannah looks at her with a smile. ''Yeah I'm fine I'm just worried that Ben won't be in bed till late again.'' She says.

Anne sighs. ''Your relationship with Ben has been rocky lately, I'm guessing it has something to do with Dannie.'' She says.

Hannah nods. ''She flirts with him right in front of me, I mean come on girl. She knows I won't say anything that's why she does it, Ben says it doesn't effect him, but she's just like him with her spikes. I mean she has so much more in common with him I do.'' She rushes out.

Anne puts calming hands in front of Hannah. ''Hey, hey shush now, Ben loves you, if he says it doesn't effect him it doesn't effect him. Your relationship with him is strong... on an emotional and physical level.'' Anne says raising her eyebrows.

Hannah blushes. ''You, Maggie and Hal are the only three that know about that.'' She says.

Anne laughs. ''I know and I'm keeping it secret, now off you go to bed, it's late.''

/

Hannah walks around hers and Ben's room. They had shared a room for the past five months and most of the time is was amazing. They would sleep in each others arms and be happy to wake up with the person they loved. But since Dannie had arrived and had become Ben's new fight partner and Hannah had been put with James, which she didn't mind, she just missed working alongside her boyfriend. She missed him, they barely got to spend much couple time together anymore. She sighs as she pulls one of Ben's shirts over her head, it smelt of him and that comforted her, she had a feeling he wasn't going to be in till late again. Hannah climbs into her side of the bed and falls asleep moments later.

Ben walks into his and Hannah's room two hours after curfew due to a meeting with the rebel skitters. He smiles over at Hannah who is faced away from him with the bed covers half way down her body, she was wearing his shirt again with a pair of nickers underneath. She was perfect and it killed Ben that he wasn't able to spend more time with her. He hated it too that they wern't fighter partners anymore. He knew Hannah hated it too, but Dannie was just like him and they made more sense as fighter partners. Ben strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed beside Hannah. He wraps his arms around her and begins to kiss from her ear, down her face, onto her neck and then onto her shoulder. He feels Hannah stir.

''Well someones home.'' He hears her say, her voice full of sleep.

Ben continues back up and begins to kiss her neck. ''Yeah I'm home baby.'' He says in-between kisses.

Hannah turns over so she's facing him. ''Well somebody wants something.'' She says coyly.

Ben leans down and kisses her lips. ''You bet I do.'' He says crawling on top of her.

Hannah looks up into his eyes and smiles running her fingers through his short hair. ''I love you.'' She says.

Ben smiles down at her. ''I love you more.'' He says kissing her passionately.

The tension and heat soon builds and Hannah pulls down Ben's boxers whilst he works on the t-shirt of his she's wearing. They then lie naked, vulnerable to one another, Ben takes a condom out from the draw in the dresser beside their bed, they would keep regular stock, not wanting Hannah to end up like Anne. She was too young for that. Ben prepares himself and Hannah lets him in, they become one in one easy motion. It had been six months ago when Ben and Hannah had given in to the tension and had become one for the first time. It had made them stronger and connected them more than ever. Minute's later Ben collapse on top of Hannah in a sweaty heap, Hannah kisses his forehead trying to catch her breath.

''Amazing, just amazing. To think the two book geeks getting laid.'' She says.

Ben lifts his head and laughs. ''For six months, unbelievable.'' He says kissing her and pulling her on top of him. Disposing of the condom in a bin quickly he turns to Hannah. ''Good night beautiful sleep well.'' He says.

Hannah plants a kiss on his chest. ''Sleep well handsome.'' She says.

/

''And why can't I come with you?'' Hannah shouts pulling on her fighter gear.

Ben sighs, Hannah had wanted to spend the day with the rebel skitters since they had arrived but they weren't comfortable around her because she was human. ''Because I'm going with Dannie... And they don't feel comfortable having you around.'' He says putting his belt on.

Hannah crosses her arms over her chest, feeling jealousy bubble inside her. ''So you'd much rather go with Dannie than with me? Huh?'' She asks him coming closer to him.

Ben shakes his head. ''No, of course not, it's just she's like me with the spikes and you, you're perfect.'' He says.

Hannah rolls her eyes. ''You know sometimes I wish had spikes just so I could come with you for once. I nearly had them once upon a time!'' She shouts a single tear falling down her cheeks.

Ben rushes to her and grabs her hands, Hannah tries to resist but Ben keeps hold of them. ''Don't say that Hannah, please don't you know I'd love for you to come. But you have training with James today and don't you have a patrol?'' He asks her.

Hannah ducks her head. ''I'm just jealous of her, she sees you more than I do!'' She hisses.

Ben rests his arms on her shoulders. ''But you get me at night, at breakfast, on missions, at dinner.'' He leans forward. ''You have my heart, my body and a piece of me wrapped around your neck.'' He says taking the B necklace in his hands that he had found along with a H for him to wear.

Hannah looks up at him. ''I know, it's just sometimes jealousy gets to me.'' She says biting her lip.

Ben kisses her. ''I know, now come on time for breakfast.'' He says pulling her out their room.

/

Hannah runs through the streets of Charleston looking for Ben. She had been with Matt when she had heard about Anne's waters breaking. She pushes through everyone getting moans of protest. She finds him moments later with Dannie. She prevents the look of disgust wanting to form on her face.

Hannah catches her breath whilst pointing at Ben. ''An-anne's waters broke, the babies coming.'' She stutters out.

Ben looks at her with shock. ''Seriously?'' He questions excitedly.

Hannah nods her head her head. ''Would I make this stuff up? Come on dumb-ass you're about to have a little brother or sister.'' She says extending her arm.

Ben takes her hand and runs off forgetting to say goodbye, they meet Ben, Maggie and Hal on the way and go running towards the hospital.

''Did we miss it?'' Hal asks as they storm through the double doors.

''No just my water broke.'' Anne says from the bed.

They all sigh and look at Matt. ''What? Sorry I thought she was having a baby?'' Matt protests.

''It's fine.'' They all mutter.

''You guys it's gonna be a long night, trust me.'' Anne says rubbing her stomach.

''It's gonna be a while might be a good time to break out the old...'' Tom starts.

''Monopoly... I'll go get the board.'' Matt says scurrying off.

''Seriously?'' Anne asks.

Tom smiles. ''Kind of a Mason family tradition.'' He says.

''OK...'' Anne says laughing.

Ben pulls up a chair and invites Hannah to sit on his lap which she does willingly. ''How are we both meant to play monopoly if I'm sat on your lap?'' She asks.

Ben kisses her nose. ''We'll find a way.'' He says smiling causing Hannah to laugh.

A few hours later Hannah is asleep bridal style in Ben's lap whilst he reads a book, when Marina walks into the room with a concerned look on her face. Ben wakes Tom quickly.

/

The next day the community is gathered as Tom announces the arrival of Alexis Denise Glass Mason, Ben has his arms wrapped tightly around Hannah's waist. They then listen as Tom talks about the death of Arthur Manchester. Hannah squeezes Ben's hands at this point, she had never been good with death and Ben knew that so he tightens his grip of her to reassure her. Tom then begins to talk about how the Volm had given them hope, which they had. They wouldn't have survived the past 7 months without them.

/

Hannah awakes in Ben's arms and cuddles into him causing him to stir. Hannah smiles up at him and places a kiss on his lips.

''Good morning.'' She says.

''Morning.'' He says with a smirk climbing on top of her.

Hannah laughs. ''Want a little something before work?'' She asks.

Ben begins to kiss her neck. ''Of course.'' He says beginning to take his boxers off along with Hannah's pyjammas.

The pair really were a couple of sexually active teenagers in love.

**_Well guys I hope you like the first chapter of Young Hearts Collide 2. Feel free to review, favourite and follow my story it would mean a lot and mean a lot me! Love you guys lots and see you soon, Love Vmk-xx. _**


	2. Feels like you're here

**Young hearts collide 2 **

**Chapter 2 **

**_Hello there people! Hope you're all doing awesome! MY LAST EXAM WAS TODAY WHICH MEANS I NO LONGER HAVE TO GO TO MY SCHOOL EVER AGAIN! WOOOOOO! But this also means my uploads will be quicker as I have nothing to do with my life until I find something to do during my gap year from university (a gap year I did not want to take but aw well) anyway I hope you enjoy this next installment! _**

Hannah runs after Ben as he runs around their room with her bra in his hands, causing Hannah to run after him with an arm firmly placed around her chest, with only her bottom half dressed in a pair of Ben's boxers.

''Seriously Ben I need to get dressed! I have morning patrol with James in 30 minutes! Give me my bra you idiot!'' She screeches following him onto the bed before he jumps off.

Ben smirks at her. ''Why should I?'' He questions swinging the simple black bra in front of his face.

Hannah jumps off the bed making a grab for it. ''Because otherwise my boobs will be bouncing around everywhere.'' She says trying to grab for her bra again as Ben walks backwards towards the back wall of their room.

Ben smirks again. ''And whats the problem with that?'' He says cheekily.

Hannah's face turns devious. ''My boobs will be bouncing around in front of James.'' She says.

Ben's expression changes and he hands Hannah her bra back. ''This is why I hate that we aren't partners anymore.'' He says leaning himself against the back wall.

Hannah smiles at him whilst putting on her bra. She then approaches him and wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him passionately. ''I know but we just have to live with this.'' She says.

Ben sighs resting his arms on Hannah's shoulders. ''I know.'' He says beginning to lean in again but a knock at the door soon interrupts him.

''Yo Benji time to go, you wanna show me this place ya better get ya ass out here!'' Dannie's voice bellows on the other side of the door.

Hannah looks up at Ben with a risen eyebrow. ''What place?'' She asks.

Ben smiles making Hannah walk backwards towards the door. ''The power plants where the mega mechs are.'' He says pushing Hannah in the wall beside their door. He opens the door to let Dannie in whilst kissing Hannah's lips firmly. ''I'll see you later baby.'' He says before shutting the door behind him and Dannie.

Hannah smiles touching her lips, oh she loved that boy so much. She finds a shirt and pulls it on and a pair of trousers before finding her finger-less gloves and pulling them on. She then pulls her riffle on, leaving her machine gun on the shelf where she and Ben kept their weapons. She was ready for patrol. She walks out into the community grabbing a couple of granola bars to eat on the trip. She spots James doing the same thing, approaching him and fist pumping him.

He smiles at her. ''You ready to go then blondie?'' He asks.

Hannah nods. ''Let's go ginge.'' She says.

James was ginger, it was straight and he styled it with a flick at the front everyday, he had blue eyes and was a lot taller than Hannah, he stood at at-least 6 ft 7 inches so he towered over Hannah who was only 5 ft 4 inches. He was built like a machine which is why he had been paired with Hannah. So they could work alongside one another as two of the top fighters within Charleston, but also to protect Hannah so Ben didn't have a heart attack. James was twenty-one so older than Hannah, which also made Ben feel better, knowing he didn't have any competition. Not that Hannah found James attractive anyway.

They walk into the nearby wood doing their normal rounds when James turns to her. ''So are how things with you and Benji? Any better?'' He asks.

Hannah smiles. ''He stole my bra this morning.'' She grumbles.

James starts to laugh but Hannah's glare stops him. ''Well that's interesting, so things are better?'' He asks.

Hannah shrugs. ''Yeah, I mean Dannie still bothers me, but I haven't seen her flirt with him so we have nothing to argue about.'' She says.

He nods his head. ''That's good Han, I mean at least she's finally getting the message.'' He says.

Hannah gives him a look. ''Just because I haven't seen her flirting, doesn't mean she hasn't been James.'' She says kicking some twigs out of her way.

James sighs. ''Ben clearly loves you Han, I wish you wouldn't worry so much.'' He says.

Hannah shrugs. ''I'll always worry, no matter how much I love Ben or how much I know he loves me, It's just the way I am.'' She says.

James scoffs. ''Come on babe, you've slept together, said I love you to one another, share a room, been together for like a year now. I think it's time you stopped worrying.'' He says putting an arm around her.

Hannah looks up at him. ''I know and I'm trying I really am. Look I know the flirting doesn't effect me what really pisses me off is that she does it right in front of my face!'' Hannah hisses.

James nods. ''Alright enough about her, hows the sex life?'' James asks casually.

Hannah's mouth falls open. ''Excuse me?'' She questions going red all over her face.

James walks in front of her and begins to walk backwards. ''Come on Han, you never give me any details.'' He says.

Hannah rolls her eyes then a wicked smile comes across her face. ''How's your sex life?'' She asks shoving him as she runs past him.

James runs after her. ''Now that's not fair.'' He wines.

Hannah keeps running. ''It is, mine and Ben's sex life details stay between the two of us.'' She shouts at him.

/

When James and Hannah return from their patrol, Ben pulls Hannah away quickly towards a table where he has lunch set out for the two of them.

''So we found the mega mechs.'' Ben says tucking into his soup.

Hannah nods. ''Good, so we blowing the place up?'' She asks.

Ben shrugs. ''Don't know yet, there's a radiation risk so my dad doesn't know what to do, so he's going to talk to this guy who can help. He gets the whole of Charleston powered up so he must be good he says.

Hannah dips some bread into her soup. ''So there's gonna be a mission then?'' She asks.

Ben nods. ''More than likely. My dad wants Weaver to gather his best fighter which includes us two of course.'' He says.

Over the past seven months, Hannah had become lethal with a gun, Tector and Crazy Lee no longer called her 'little blondie' they called her 'fire cracker'. Since she never missed her target and was able to set things on fire because her aim was that good. Any mech that got in her way was down in minutes with the help of her partner. She was no longer the timid girl who was once scared of the fighters, she had become a fighter and a good one, this had turned her into a woman.

Hannah smiles. ''I'm up for it.'' She says.

Ben laughs. ''I know.'' He says finishing off his soup. ''Hey when you're done what do you say to going to watch a movie in our room? Since we never have to go to school.'' He suggests.

Ben and Hannah never had to attend school due to their duties, which they both didn't mind, no matter how much they loved to learn before the war, protecting their people was more important. They walk hand in hand back to their room, smiling at civilians and fighters on watch as they go. Hannah changes into her casual clothes. When she's done she sees Ben pulling on his shirt and smiles. His spikes were still there, but Hannah thought they made him look sexy, they made him look special and told a story.

Ben turns around and catches her staring. ''What you staring at?'' He asks with a smile.

Hannah blushes. ''Just you, just how beautiful you are.'' She says.

Ben blushes too and pulls Hannah on their sofa and presses play on the television, they were going to watch spider-man for the millionth time since that's the only film they could get hold of. They didn't care just being able to watch something on television again was a bonus. They sit in silence cuddling up too each other, Ben would occasionally lean down and kiss the top of Hannah's head. This is how Hannah knew that Ben wasn't attracted to Dannie, every spare moment he had he devoted to her. It worked both ways, if Hannah ever had a spare moment the first person she would try and find was Ben. Suddenly they hear an explosion, they both look at each other and jump up off the sofa, not having time to change into their fighter gear, they both grab the first of their guns they can and run out the door. They run to find Antony with a group of fighters running towards somewhere. Ben and Hannah run after them and aim their guns once they corner three boys running away. Ben and Hannah look at the three boys, one of them being Matt with disappointment. Matt's eyes come in contact with Ben's and he ducks his head. They escort him with Antony to Anne and they both walk off the get changed before a meeting to receive instructions about their mission to blow up the power plant.

They get changed in silence, Hannah swapping her riffle for her machine gun and Ben doing the same. They smile and nod at one another as they head for the meeting room. Once they get inside they stand next to one another. Porter begins to tell them that they cannot repeat to anyone else what is about to be said in the room. Weaver then comes forward and tells them that the key to the mission is surprise and speed. They were to go to the back entrance of the power plant as it was not guarded by mechs and make their way into the building through there. Weaver then calls Antony, Ben and Pope forward to discuss the battle plan and to make sure they know. Hannah crosses her arms over her chest and watches intently as the mission is laid out for them. Hopefully it would run smoothly.

Hannah shoves some gear into the truck she, James, Dannie, Ben and Weaver would be travelling in, with Weaver behind the wheel. She watches as Ben and Dannie approach and Tom stop them for a talk. Hannah watches them closely before James clicks his fingers in front of her face.

''Stop staring Han, if the wind changes your face will set like that.'' He says shoving more gear into her arms.

She glares at him and shoves the bag into the back of the truck. ''Ha ha very funny.'' She snaps as Ben and Dannie make their way towards them.

''Hi.'' Dannie says to them both.

''Hi.'' Hannah replies shortly, shouldering her gun.

''Baby?'' Ben questions, gesturing Hannah to come towards him.

She does and follows him to a place out the way of everyone else. He kisses her forehead and takes her hand. ''Stay in the zone, aim, shoot, take them down...'' He starts.

''Protect your partner, your fellow fighters if you see them in trouble and it is safe to reach the,, if you're shot shout, if you hear screaming don't move...'' Hannah continues.

''The persons partner will sort it out, if your partner is shot protect their body, listen to Weaver and have fun shooting the fuckers that took over our planet without permission.'' Ben finishes.

They did this every time they went into battle. Recited to each other what they were meant to do. It helped keep the other calm and content that either of them would survive. Hannah leans up and kisses Ben's forehead and then his cheeks before kissing his lips. ''Stay safe.'' She whispers.

''You too.'' He whispers back closing his eyes and placing their foreheads together. ''I love you.'' He says.

''I love you too.'' Hannah whispers back.

They kiss quickly and return just in time to hear Weaver shouting for them to get into their vehicles. When they arrive, everyone walks cautiously, all sticking close to their fighter partner. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of mechs echos through the air and the first shot is fired, narrowly missing a man. Everyone runs forward into cover and Hannah and James begin shooting towards one particular mech, taking it down moments later. They smile at each other before another one spots where they are and shoots. They both duck quickly and Hannah scratches her head on the end of a twig, she feels blood begin to run down her face but ignores it, getting back into the zone and beginning to shoot at the mech that had aimed for her and James. Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, is all that can be heard throughout the battlefield. Hannah hears screams but none are coming from James or near by so she stays focused letting her machine gun ammo loose onto the mechs.

Hannah reloads as the mechs begin to get on top of them, she shoots and shoots never missing the mechs head, but it just won't go down. She keeps shooting until another powerful gun takes it down, Hannah sees Hal in a truck shooting two mechs down. Hannah breathes out a sigh of relief as the battlefield goes silent. She smiles over at James and they fist pump and high-five in their own special way before hugging quickly. They were like brother and sister.

''Carnal Weaver, this way, the roads open!'' Hal shouts.

''About time!'' Weaver shouts back, gesturing everyone to come out.

Everyone begins to walk down towards the road, bringing their dead and severely injured with them. Hannah watches as James slings a dead fighter over his shoulder, she recognized him but couldn't think of his name. Ben approaches Hannah then and smiles at her, but his smile soon fades when he sees the now dry blood down her face.

''What's that from?'' He asks worriedly caressing her face.

Hannah rolls her eyes. ''I cut my head on a twig, stop worrying it is nothing.'' She says brushing him off.

They come out of the trees and walk towards their trucks and Hannah helps James place the fighter into the back on the truck lying the dead man down softly.

''That's the last of us, nobody left behind.'' Hannah hears Ben say.

''Right.'' Weaver mutters.

''For what it's worth Carnal, it worked, the unit bought us the time we needed, just gutted you didn't know the real plan.'' Hal says from his seat on top of an armored truck.

''Where's your father?'' Weaver asks.

Hal shrugs. ''He should have set the charges by now, should be out anytime.'' Hal says.

Hannah walks over to Crazy Lee and smile. ''Hey there mama.'' She says with a smug grin.

Crazy lee puts an arm around her. ''Hey there fire cracker.'' She says. ''What's the cut from?'' She asks beginning to rub some of the blood off the side of Hannah's face with a wet thumb.

Hannah laughs. ''Caught it on a twig whilst ducking from a mech shot, Ben thinks it's the end of the world.'' She mumbles.

Crazy Lee cuddles her. ''He just worries about you, the state you were in after your accident was horrific, I don't think he will ever be able to un-see that.'' She says.

Hannah shrugs. ''I know Lee but, it's annoy all he does it fuss if there's one scratch.'' She says.

Crazy lee taps her nose. ''Be thankful he cares.'' She says looking over at the dead bodies.

Weaver then approaches. ''What ya gaping at, move your asses.'' He orders.

Hannah waves at Lee and then walks towards Ben, James and Dannie. Ben placing his arm around her as they walk into a truck. He kisses her hair and begins to stroke it as they drive home. They hear the explosion as they travel home and they all cheer, knowing the mission was a success. When they return to Charleston Ben insists that Hannah has her head checked. She has her wound cleaned and then Lourdes places a plaster on it.

''See all it need was a clean, now can we go to bed now?'' Hannah wines hopping off the bed.

Lourdes laughs. ''He was just worried Hannah.'' She says.

Hannah rolls her eyes. ''Yeah sometimes he worries too much.'' She says smiling up at Ben and pressing her fists into his chest, something she had picked up from Maggie.

Ben smiles at her and goes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. ''Thanks Lourdes see ya!'' He says beginning to walk Hannah forwards.

''Bye Lourdes!'' Hannah says.

They walk like this all the way back to their room, Ben holding her close to him whilst she entangles their hands together and bringing Ben's hands up to her lips and kissing them. ''I love you.'' She says as Ben unlocks their door.

He spins her around and kisses her lips as she shuts the door. ''I love you too.'' She says rubbing their noses together.

Ben looks over at their bed. ''No sex tonight, I just want to hold you in my arms.'' He says.

Hannah smiles up at him. ''I couldn't ask for anything better.'' She says.

They both undress, Hannah pulls a pair of Ben's boxers on along with one of his shirts whilst Ben climbs into bed in his boxers. ''You really do like wearing my clothes as pajamas don't you.'' He says clasping his arms behind his head.

Hannah climbs into her side of the bed. ''They're comfy and they smell like you, on the nights when you come into bed late, they comfort me, it feels like you're here even if you're not.'' She says smiling at him.

Ben pulls her close to him and Hannah begins to slide his necklace in-between her fingers. ''Perfect.'' She whispers kissing across his collarbone and down his chest before coming back up and kissing his neck. ''One day I will kiss every part of your beautiful body.'' She whispers snuggling into his chest.

''Ditto.'' Ben whispers into her hair before kissing her head.

Hannah smiles and cuddles into Ben more before drifting into a deep sleep, Ben looks down at her body, whispering to her how much he loved her before drifting off himself.

**_Well guys I hope you liked this! Do you like that Hannah's and Ben's relationship has become sexual or not? I hope you do! Please review, favourite and follow as that would mean a lot to me and strive me on to continue writing. I love you all! Love, Vmk-xx. _**


	3. Goodbye mom

**Young hearts collide 2 **

**Chapter 3 **

**_Hey there everyone! Here's another chapter for you beautiful people! Please enjoy! _**

Hannah points her gun out the side of the helicopter as she crouches next to Dannie waiting for the supposed fish head attack. They had been out here like this for the past week and after actually making an effort to talk to Dannie, Hannah realised that the two of them could get along if she shoved that she flirted with Ben to the back of her mind. But that didn't stop her from not being too fond of Dannie.

''Ok Ben, James try this one, m, a, a, j, j, a, s.'' Dannie says they had been playing match the word for the past couple of hours.

Ben and James keep their eyes fixed out the side of the helicopter. ''Err, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October and November.'' He says.

Matt then rushes in and begins to rummage through his bag. ''What brings you here Matt?'' He asks.

''Batteries.'' Matt mumbles.

''Here you go.'' Ben says handing him the walkie-talkie. ''Now try this one Einsteins, I'm looking for a word, the first indicate a male, the next three a female, the next four a great man, the whole word a great woman, what's the word?'' Ben asks.

Dannie and Hannah smirk at him. ''Trickey.'' They say in unison.

''Matt?'' Ben questions looking at his brother.

Matt hands him the walkie-talkie. ''I don't wanna go to school, I wanna stay at home.'' He says rushing out the helicopter.

''Nice talking to you.'' Ben shouts sarcastically.

Hannah pulls Dannie towards her. ''It's he, her, hero and heroine.'' She whispers in her ear.

Dannie high fives her. ''We got it, he, her, hero, heroine.'' She says as they both look at Ben smugly.

Ben sighs. ''Yeah that was way too easy.'' He says.

They then all go back to their guarding duty, Hannah quickly looks over at Ben and winks at him and he winks back. Over the past week they had barely had any time together but being on watch together meant they were always in each other presence which made them happy. Suddenly a gunshot goes off and they all spot the culprit all-shooting towards it instantly.

Hannah looks through her sniper riffle. ''Crap.'' She whispers seeing two lines of fire.

Hannah gestures James out of the helicopter. ''Where are you going?'' Ben whispers.

''We'll aim from a different angle. A better chance at hitting the target.'' She whispers back.

James and Hannah crouch down and shoot their guns when something aims at them. Hannah begins to run as she sees Matt carrying something through the battlefield.

''Matt why are you carrying a hack saw?'' She questions.

Matt ignores her so Hannah makes James follow Matt. They follow Matt into a covered area where Pope is shadowing over Crazy Lee who is lying down. Hannah gasps and tells James to go and help Tector.

''Tector that you?'' Lee questions.

''No it's just the kid and fire cracker.'' He says.

''What's wrong with her why can't she move?'' Hannah asks worriedly.

Hannah then watches as Matt holds up Lee's head to show a pole going through it and then pope moving more hair to show it had gone straight through her head. Hannah moves around and takes Lee's hand and squeezes it. She keeps her emotions in deciding she needed to be strong for the woman she saw as her mother. Pope continues to saw the pipe and Lee starts talking about a dog she had before and how it had died. She was talking about how it was her time to go and Hannah just squeezes her hand tighter.

''I'm not gonna let you die in a hole.'' Matt says and Hannah nods her head.

''Fire cracker?'' Lee questions.

Hannah shuffles closer. ''I'm here Lee.'' She says know that the pole had caused her to lose her sight.

''Now sweetie if I don't get through this I want you to be strong. Continue to be the kick ass fighter I know you are. Be the daughter I never had.'' Lee says.

Hannah takes a deep breath. ''I know mom, I know. I will make you proud even if you don't get to see me do it.'' She says.

''Did you just call me mom?'' Lee questions.

Hannah laughs. ''Yeah I did because that's what you are, you're my mom, you have been ever since you helped me through... Well you know.'' She says.

Lee smiles. ''Yeah I know sweetie, I know.'' She says.

Hannah feels a tear slip from her eye. ''I love you Lee. I'll keep fighting these aliens and the bitch who shot you is gonna get it.'' She says.

''I love you too.'' She says. ''Also keep that boyfriend of yours close, never waist a moment because you never know when the world is going to take him away from you, or you away from him. Treasure every second with him Hannah, do you hear me?'' Lee says beginning to tear up.

Hannah nods. ''I know mom, I know.'' She says and then leans forward and kisses Lee's cheek as Pope saws through the rest of the pipe and Lee is lifted onto a stretcher.

Hannah walks behind the stretcher clinging to Matt's hand. This was hard on him too, Pope and the rest of the Berserkers respected Matt he was their little man. When they arrive at the hospital Lourdes watches horrified as the fighters bring in Crazy Lee. Lourdes then looks over at Hannah and offers her a sympathetic smile. The rest of the Berserkers come in then, Tector rushes over to Hannah, and they embrace hugging tightly.

''We can't lose her Tec, she can't die.'' She says through tears.

Tector kisses the top of Hannah's head. ''I know fire cracker, I know, come on let it all out.'' He says beginning to rock her like a baby in his arms.

Hannah then looks up at Tector. ''Where's the woman who shot her? Is she conscious?'' Hannah asks.

Tector sighs. ''Now fire cracker this ain't the time to be going on the warpath, ya mom needs you.'' He says, he knew Hannah saw Lee as her mother, he had known since Lee had told him. He also knew Hannah saw him as a big brother so he had to step up and had taken to the role naturally.

Hannah grumbles. ''Don't you be going all big brother on my ass, if I wan't to go on the warpath I will. I want answers to why that woman shot my mom!'' She exclaims pulling out of Tectors embrace.

Tector puts his arms up in surrender. ''Alright I'm not one to stop you, but think for a minute Hannah, is you shouting your mouth off really gonna help Lee?'' He asks her.

Hannah ducks her head. ''I don't know, but I know it will make me feel better.'' She says.

He sighs. ''Fine then I ain't gonna stop ya! As long as you come back here straight after.'' He says firmly.

Hannah nods and begins walking away from the hospital. She makes it about ten metres before she sees Tom and Ben walking towards the prison, the woman must be awake. She follows after them cautiously and walks towards the entrance of the prison before being stopped by a couple of soldiers.

''Hold up there where do you think you're going Hannah?'' One of them asks.

Hannah glares at him. ''To talk to the woman who shot my mom.'' She says walking forward but an arm stops her. She glares up at the man. ''Let me past.'' She growls.

''Miss Hannah I'm afraid I can't do that.'' He says.

Hannah crosses her arms over her chest. ''What would you do if you had the chance to talk to someone who shot your mom?'' She questions him.

The solider ducks his head. ''I would want to talk to them and ask them why they shot her.'' He says.

''Then let me past!'' Hannah demands.

The solider sighs and lets her past. Hannah beams at him and runs down the stairs.

She storms past a few more soldiers. ''Where is she?'' She shouts. ''Where's the bitch that shot my mom?'' She shouts again pushing through the soldiers trying to stop her, nobody was going to stop her.

Then she comes face to face with her, a woman sat in a chair opposite Tom, the gate to the prison cell was closed.

Hannah points a finger towards the woman, a death glare planted on her face. ''So you're the BITCH that shot my mom! What do you have to say for yourself huh?'' Hannah questions staring straight into the woman's eyes.

The woman just stares at her. ''Didn't know she had a daughter huh? We're on your side you stupid bitch!'' She shouts. Hannah then feels arms wrap around her waist and she's being pulled backwards no matter how much she tries to fight. ''YOU STUPID BITCH YOU SHOT MY MUM!'' She screams one last time before Ben pulls her completely out of the prison quarters and back into the corridors of Charleston.

''What the hell was that?'' Ben questions angrily.

Hannah glares at him. ''What else was I supposed to do? She shot Lee, you know I see her as my mother'' Hannah shouts tears slipping out her eyes.

Ben goes to take her hands, but Hannah pulls away. ''No, don't you dare touch me!'' Hannah shouts.

Ben tries again. ''Come on baby let me comfort you.'' He says softly.

Hannah pushes him off. ''No, you pulled me out of their before I could get answers. Leave me alone!'' She hisses walking away, hearing Ben's footsteps following her. ''Don't you dare follow me!'' She snaps over her shoulder.

Crying hysterically she runs back to the infirmary as quickly as she can, before she can run behind the curtains of Lee's bed Tector grabs her and pulls her into a hug before kissing her forehead and pulling her inside, Lee is lay there completely motionless. They stand there for a few moments before Tom walks into looking the two of them dead in the eye and they leave to stand outside with the rest of the Berserkers. Pope then proceeds to tell Tom all what he thought of the situation, he then walks behind the curtain, Hannah takes a seat next to Matt as they wait for Pope to finish. Then the talking stops and Hannah panics rushing behind the curtain.

''She's gone?'' Hannah questions and Pope nods his head squeezing her shoulder as he walks out.

Hannah walks forward unable to stop her tears. She was gone, the second mom she had in the world was gone. She collapses to the floor before she can make it to a chair, she takes hold of Lee's now cold hand and squeezes it whilst crouched on the floor. No one disturbs her which she is thankful for, she needed this time alone, time to mourn the loss of the woman who had taught her so much over the past year they had known each other. She was her rock and now she was gone, Hannah was beginning to crumble. James had come in to try to pull her away, but Hannah had pushed him away. Tector had tried too but Hannah had told him to leave as soon as he touched her shoulder. Then Ben came in and he sat down on the chair and just watched her. Knowing better than anyone else not to touch her.

Thirty minutes pass before Ben leans over and kisses Hannah's head. ''Come on baby, we have to go and see the liberty tree.'' He says in a whisper.

Hannah looks over at him, her eyes were blood-shot and her face was pale. ''I can't leave her Ben.'' She says.

Ben takes hold of her hand. ''She's not going anywhere, come on this will be good for you.'' He says pulling her up.

Hannah leans up and kisses him hard on the lips before cuddling into him. ''You best be right.'' She says as they walk out of the infirmary heading for the courtyard.

''I'm always right.'' Ben says smirking down at her.

Hannah sighs. ''I'm sorry about earlier, I was just angry and upset, I didn't mean to take it out on you.'' She says cuddling into him more.

''It's completely understandable baby. She was practically your mother, if that was my mom I would have wanted answers too.'' He says.

They arrive at the courtyard and wait for Tom to arrive, James comes up on the other side of Hannah and smiles at her, Hannah leans up and kisses his cheek as a thank you. Hannah then listens as Tom begins to talk about Lee and how everyone who has died matters in some way and that's what the liberty tree was about. Everyone would be able to scribe the names of the people they loved onto a leaf and then place it on the tree where they would hang forever. Even though the tree's branches would never grow, the amount of love that went onto it unfortunately would. Ben and Hannah walk forward and Hannah takes a leaf and takes a leaf and writes ' Annabelle, Lucas and Jamie Phillips' on it in memory of her mother, father and brother. Ben then takes her hand and they walk forward, both kissing their leaves before hooking them onto the tree. Hannah then approaches the leaf left for Lee and she ties a bracelet next to it before kissing the leaf. Ben and Hannah step back and then share a kiss before cuddling as they watch everyone else place their leaves on the tree.

Suddenly an explosion goes off and a mech ship flies over them. Instantly Ben and Hannah pull out their guns and Hannah meets up with James, whilst Ben meets up with Dannie. Another two mech ships fly over and everyone begins to prepare to fight the fish-heads that had finally decided to come.

**_Well there you go guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I cried so much when Lee died, she was one of my favourites and I'm gutted they decided to kill her off. Please review, follow and favourite as it lets me know that you are enjoying this story! Anyways see you all soon, I love you all, lots of hugs, Vmk-xx. _**


End file.
